


Where Everyone Meets Hot Pie

by SecondFromTheRight



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondFromTheRight/pseuds/SecondFromTheRight
Summary: “The King in the North! I heard all about you!” Hot Pie said, his eyes still wide. “I take it you went back North then?” he asked Arya, briefly looking at her before turning back to Jon. “The pie is good today. Cherry,” he said proudly with a raise of his eyebrows. “Mind I always told you how to make a good cherry pie?” he turned to Gendry, involving him. “Winter’s made it hard – ain’t them your words or something?” he searched over Arya and Jon with a frown.A collection of drabbles of everyone meeting Hot Pie as the group makes its way to King's Landing.





	1. Winter Makes It Hard

**Author's Note:**

> I badly want a scene with Arya and Gendry meeting Hot Pie on the way to King's Landing, so I wrote one...and then I realised how many of these could work. And hey, I think we might need some laughs. I'm also starting them now before major deaths happen and I can't even think of doing them anymore.

“Arry!” Hot Pie exclaimed as he saw Arya enter the inn on the King’s Road, the Royal procession on the way to King’s Landing pouring in behind her.

Arya made her way through the room towards him. “Hello, Hot Pie.” She greeted with a smile as they reached each other.

“And Gendry!” Hot Pie said with a beam when he noticed Gendry towering over her shoulder. “You’re together again! I mean, you weren’t last time I saw you.” He added with a look towards Arya.

Arya and Gendry shared their own look as he came to stand beside her, sombre in the truth of their parting and the years after. “We were separated for a while.” Arya finally said softly.

“I always knew you two would end up together.” Hot Pie said with a nod, not noticing the tone of the exchange.

Frowning, Gendry looked at his old friend. “How?” he asked, confused about anybody thinking a Lady, a Princess of the North and a bastard could ever be ‘together’ in any way.

“Well ‘cause it’s obvious,” Hot Pie said with a face that suggested Gendry was being the idiot missing something. “It was always you two, weren’t it?” he added with a shrug, as if that was all they’d ever needed to work it out.

Gendry stared at him, a bit stunned at the simplification that seemed to make sense.

As the two men continued, Arya had turned to find her brother’s eyes, nodding him over. Jon accepted the silent request, moving towards them, nodding at everyone he went past who were both standing to address him, as well as bowing their heads at their tables.

Hot Pie noticed, staring with wide eyes.

“Hot Pie, this is my brother, Jon,” Arya introduced as Jon took his place at her other side. “Hot Pie is an old friend."

Jon gave a small smile, moving to say hello to the cook but Hot Pie opened his mouth before he could.

“The King in the North! I heard all about you!” Hot Pie said, his eyes still wide. “I take it you went back North then?” he asked Arya, briefly looking at her before turning back to Jon. “The pie is good today. Cherry,” he said proudly with a raise of his eyebrows. “Mind I always told you how to make a good cherry pie?” he turned to Gendry, involving him. “Winter’s made it hard – ain’t them your words or something?” he searched over Arya and Jon with a frown before it cleared and he continued from earlier. “So it’s been hard, but see, what I discovered is the real trick is to preserve the cherries. Boil it down with sugar, see, then I can put it in the crust, even when it’s snowing!” he nodded seriously, as if giving them vital knowledge. Then he stilled, noticing something behind the three. “It’s the Lady Knight!” he said. “She’s got armour on,” he nodded as the others turned to see Brienne. “I know that isn’t always what makes a knight but I think you’re wrong about this one, Gendry,” he said, tapping Gendry for attention. Gendry looked down at his arm where Hot Pie had hit him; the younger of the two wasn’t even looking at him anymore, his eyes back to Brienne. “That’s some armour, don’t you think?” he added. Jon and Arya turned back to face him. “I met her, before. Think she’ll remember me? We don’t get many knights in here no more.” Hot Pie said seriously, a disappointed frown on his face.

Jon stared at him with an amused smile, taking him in before turning around. “Ser Brienne.” He called. Brienne looked to them, answering the summons as she continued the last steps to them.

Brienne looked Hot Pie up and down. “Ah, you.” She said, trying to remain respect though her trepidation showed.

Hot Pie didn’t notice her mood. “Told you,” He nodded smugly towards Gendry. “Lady Knight.” He said to Brienne, looking up at her with some wonder.

“Ser Brienne.” Brienne corrected seriously.

Again, Hot Pie paid no notice. “You’re still with the Starks then? That’s good,” he approved.

“I am,” Brienne said with a single nod, a bow that showed her loyalty. “Thank you for your help. It was very valuable.” She added kindly.

Hot Pie sniffed. “Do what I can, you know? You seemed like a respectable knight,” he concluded, his face serious before suddenly he looked over the four of them, looking worried. “I better check how much bread I got,” he said. “Did you get my last one, Arry? It were much better,” he asked Arya. Before she could answer he noticed something else behind them again, his face now dropping. “Is that the Dragon Lady? I never made a dragon one 'afore.” He said with a look of concern to all of them before he turned and walked back to the kitchens.

The four of them stared at his back as he left. Daenerys who had noticed them standing there, joined them, adding herself next to Gendry, the now five of them squashed together in the aisle of the inn. “Who was that rather round person?” Daenerys asked as she watched Hot Pie disappear behind a door.

“Hot Pie.” Arya and Gendry said at the same time. They looked at each other, sharing a smile that spoke of so much.

“He’s a good friend.” Arya added, saying what mattered most about him.


	2. Back Together, With Better Bread

“See, I didn’t know she was a Stark before you said it!” Hot Pie said seriously. “She’d told Gendry, but well, course she did.” He shrugged, trying to show his understanding of not being told.

The Hound stared at him from across the table. “What the fuck are you doing?” he questioned with incredulous.

“Talking to you,” Hot Pie shrugged as he looked at him obviously. “It wasn’t nice you know, telling Thoros who she was and everything.” He scolded Sandor.

The Hound rolled his eyes. “Twat’s dead now anyway.”

“Thoros?” Hot Pie asked, a frown covering his brow at the news. “Did he get stabbed?”

“An undead bear ripped him apart.” The Hound said flippantly as he went back to his food.

Hot Pie shook his head. “Should have had armour on,” he cautioned before he became thoughtful. “I’ll need to tell the inn keep, she won’t be happy.”

“Move.” Arya ordered as she came over; she nudged Sandor further down the bench.

“Oh for fuck sake.” The Hound grumbled but did what he was told, shuffling over as both Arya and Gendry joined them, both with bowls of broth. Arya sat next to him, and Gendry piled on at the end next to her.

“It’s like before,” Hot Pie said happily as he looked at the three across from him. Suddenly he frowned, “Except Thoros weren’t ripped apart by an undead bear then,” he said with a grave nod. His attention turned to the bowls of broth Arya and Gendry had brought over. “Bread weren’t as good then neither.” He said, gesturing to his own creation.

“You make good food, Hot Pie.” Arya complimented as she dunked her bread in the broth.

Hot Pie brightened. “Thanks, Arry!” he smiled at her and Gendry who was nodding his lowered head in agreement as he ate the broth. “What’d you think of that pie?” Hot Pie asked Sandor.

Stopping, The Hound looked at him. “You make this?” he asked. Hot Pie nodded, waiting for his opinion. The Hound turned to look over the three of them with some tension before he answered. “Better than the shit that was served before.” He finally said, his gruff voice low as he avoided eye contact with them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as I remember, we don't totally find out when Hot Pie finds out Arya is Arya Stark. She talks about Riverrun so he knows something, but the first time he mentions it is after The Hound says it, so I'm using that for this.


	3. No Lion Bread For Me

“Your hand,” Hot Pie said, gesturing towards Jaime’s golden hand. “And you…” he trailed off as he turned to Tyrion and his stature, revealing who he was. “You’re them Lannisters!” Hot Pie realised with surprise.

“That’s exactly who we are, them Lannisters.” Tyrion said with mock seriousness, his eyebrows heavily lowered as he repeated Hot Pie words. Jaime frowned down at his brother with some disapproval.

Hot Pie also frowned, his in confusion, either not noticing or not caring about the implied insult as he thought it over. “But…you’re with the Starks.” He pointed out, briefly looking at the Starks in the room.

“Yes, it’s terribly confusing isn’t it?” Jaime said for the first time, his mockery more subtle. “In fact, my brother here is Hand of the Queen. The Targaryen Queen, that is.” He said in a dramatic whisper as he leaned closer to Hot Pie.

The frown remained on Hot Pie’s face as the houses all mixed in his head. He shook himself clear of confusion, looking at Tyrion. “I heard you killed your father.” He nodded towards him.

“You heard correctly.” Tyrion said with a raise of his tankard before going to take a sip in celebration. He frowned into his tankard when he realised there was none left. Giving it a shake as if it would magically refill, he let out a sigh.

“I met him once,” Hot Pie said to both of them, not paying any attention to Tyrion’s drink trouble. “Didn’t like him very much, hanging about with that Mountain,” Hot Pie added with a shake of his head; he didn’t realise he had both brothers focus. “He did stop the torture though, give him that, I suppose.” He considered carefully, almost to himself.

Jaime and Tyrion looked at each other, suddenly giving the stranger more respect. “I’m sorry, who did you say you were?” Jaime asked.

“Hot Pie! Arry and Gendry’s friend.” Hot Pie said easily with a nod towards the pair in the corner, as though there was nothing unusual about being friends with a Lady.

As one, Jaime and Tyrion turned to look where Hot Pie gestured. Arya was shaking her head at the smith. Gendry laughed at something and Arya in turn pushed him, making him laugh more. “Arya Stark?” Jaime asked with an unsure frown, the answer not giving them any real understanding.

“Hm mm!” Hot Pie nodded. He looked at each of them, his mood suddenly unsure. “Mean no offence but…I don’t make lion bread. Not after everything,” he said carefully. “I’m sure you understand.” He added with a serious frown, assurance behind the stand he was making.

“Of course.” Jaime said, shaking his head in disbelief over the whole thing.

“Yes, completely understandable. I’d make the same choice,” Tyrion nodded, his serious frown back in place. “How about some wine?” he asked with a more pleasant tone.

Hot Pie relaxed again. “I could do that, see what we got.” He said before wandering off to find them some.

The brothers watched him go, clearly baffled.

Tyrion looked up to Jaime. “And you thought we’d had most of our adventures already, brother.”


	4. Her Queenship

“Your Queenship,” Hot Pie nodded at Daenerys as he stood hovering at the table. Daenerys tilted her head as she looked up at him, her eyebrows furrowed as if almost endeared by the title. “We saw a place dragon’s been, didn’t we?” Hot Pie said, looking to Arya and Gendry who were seated across from Jon and Daenerys. “Burned by dragon fire, it was. I mean, I didn’t know that at the time but Arry told us. Awful place.” Hot Pie shook his head.

The four of them were quiet in their different states of bewilderment, Jon and Daenerys confused while Gendry and Arya leaned together in their shared memories.

“Got any ale?” Gendry asked as he looked up at Hot Pie, trying to distract him. Arya took the moment to swipe a sweet roll from Gendry’s plate without him noticing.

Hot Pie nodded. “Sure do!” he went to go get them some.

“Queen Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, Heir to the Iron Throne, the First of Her Name, Queen of the Andales, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realms, Lady of Dragonstone, Mother of Dragons, the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, The Unburnt, The Breaker of Chains, Her Queenship.” Jon said quietly, teasing as he added the title to her name.

Daenerys sat proudly. “I like it.” She said with a light smirk and a half-shrug.

Gendry looked down at his plate, frowning at the missing food. He turned to Arya on his right who was shoving chunks of the sweet roll into her mouth, staring at him.

“You could have just asked.” Gendry pointed out with the beginning of a smile.

Arya just raised her eyebrow. She waited until Gendry had turned back to his food with a shake of his head before she grabbed the last of the dried apricots on her own plate and added them to his, deliberately looking away from him this time as he noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double date, yo.


	5. Three's A Pie

“Knight and Lady Knight.” Hot Pie said, smiling at Jaime and Brienne as he came by their table.

“He’s back.” Jaime muttered under his breath as he kept his head down as if avoiding eye contact would mean they weren’t noticed and Hot Pie would leave again.

Brienne elbowed Jaime for his rudeness. “Ser Brienne is fine.” She said with patience.

Hot Pie looked at them sitting together. “You two friends then?” he asked.

Jaime and Brienne turned to each other. “We are.” Brienne said for both of them after a moment, her smile showing something deeper; Jaime smiled too, lowering his head to keep it to himself.

“That’s nice, across the divide and everything, you know?” Hot Pie praised with sincerity. “Kind of like me and Arry, cause I’m from King’s Landing and she’s from Winterhell,” he said with a tilt of his head. “Never been there. Is it nice?” he asked, continuing to talk before either Knight could speak. “Don’t know if Gendry would want me there though. Might be a bit uncomfortable, if you know what I mean,” he frowned. “Having someone else around a couple like that. Wouldn’t want to be in the way. No one likes to be where they’re not wanted.” He said seriously.

Tormund suddenly appeared next to Hot Pie with a dish in his hand. “What is this?” he asked with wide eyes.

“The pie?” Hot Pie asked, making sure that’s what the Wildling meant.

Tormund slowly stepped close to Hot Pie, his large eyes staring into Hot Pie’s. “It’s extraordinary.” He whispered with wonder.

“Thanks! That’s cherry, that is.” Hot Pie nodded at the pie, unaffected by Tormund being in his face.

Tormund walked around him and sat down on the other side of the table. Slowly, he sank his fork into the pie, taking a large piece that he held to his mouth. “Moist, warm, pink.” He listed in a whisper as he stared at Brienne across from him.

Brienne frowned, her face turning to disgust but she continued to stare back, as if she was trapped. Next to her, Jaime backed himself into the bench, also looking disgusted. When some of the sauce smeared Tormund’s beard, Brienne finally looked away. Jaime watched as some pie fell from the second fork-fill, landing on the table.

“Just made!” Hot Pie said with a smile, oblivious.

“I’m sorry,” Jaime cut in as he looked at Tormund. “But is that really necessarily?”

Tormund turned his attention to the Lannister, sucking loudly as he stared at him. He seemed to win as Jaime looked away first, his face screwed up in a grimace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It had to be done.


	6. Armour Is To Pie As...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone still needing a laugh?
> 
> Also, not a laugh, but I wrote a small Arya thing after last episode. I wrote it quickly and as such, there is things I would have added if I'd given it more time, but still, I think I like it, so I'd appreciate it if any readers wanted to check it out [This Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815848) :)

“What’d you think?” Hot Pie asked Davos asked as he poured him some ale.

Ser Davos looked up to the cook standing by his table. “Better than a bowl of brown, that’s for sure.” He complimented before taking another spoonful of the broth.

“You’re from Flea Bottom?” Hot Pie realised with some excitement. “So am I!” he added as he took a seat across from the smuggler, taking the commonality as invitation to join him.

“That right? How’d you end up here then?” Davos kindly asked.

The Hound loudly stood up behind Ser Davos, from the next table over. “Aw fuck this!” he grumbled as he clamoured from the bench and walked away, both Ser Davos and Hot Pie stopping their conversation to follow his movement.

“Sourly one, ain’t he?” Hot Pie commented.

Ser Davos gave a nod. “That’s one way to put it.”

“What’s the other way?” Hot Pie asked.

“I’m sorry?” Ser Davos asked with lowered brows.

“You said it was one way to put it, what’s the other way?” Hot Pie repeated, staring at the older man with expectance.

“I didn’t actually mean…” Ser Davos started but Hot Pie continued to look at him openly, no suggested he understood. “He’s angry.” Ser Davos said with a single nod, deciding it was easier.

Hot Pie nodded thoughtfully. “Always been that way.”

“You’re familiar with him then?” Davos asked as he took another spoonful.

“Oh yeah,” Hot Pie nodded. “The Brotherhood had him when they sold me to the inn keep here.”

“I’ve heard they do that.” Ser Davos said dryly as he raised his eyebrow. He dunked some bread in his broth.

“I wasn’t sure about it at first but it’s not so bad,” Hot Pie mused with a shrug as he took a cloth from his apron and started mindlessly wiping the table. “Not sure where else I’d be anyway. Better than getting stabbed.” He added.

Pointing with his hand, Ser Davos looked across the table. “Can’t argue with you there.”

“What about you?” Hot Pie asked. “Who are you with? Seems everyone’s here today.” He looked around the full room.

“The Starks.” Ser Davos said with a bowing nod of his head, his loyalty showing.

“I know them!” Hot Pie proclaimed excitedly.

“You know a lot of people.” Ser Davos realised with a thoughtful frown.

Hot Pie shrugged humbly. “Suppose so. It’s just Arry, really.”

“Arry.” Ser Davos echoed, his eyes still on the cook.

“And Gendry…” Hot Pie added with a bob of his head. “Not that he’s a Stark, but…well, you know.” He gestured with his hand, giving another shrug as if it was obvious.

Ser Davos turned his head, leaning closer. “I know?” he wondered, his brow furrowed even more as his spoon hung from his hand, forgotten.

“They’re…Arry and Gendry!” Hot Pie reasoned, his eyes wide.

“They are.” Ser Davos said flatly, still none the wiser.

“I was the first to see it, you know, back then.” Hot Pie boasted with a raise of his eyebrows as he sat back on the bench.

“I’m…sure you were.” Ser Davos nodded, continuing to be mystified by Hot Pie.

Hot Pie gave a small smile. “What’s your name then?” he asked.

Blinking out of his confusion, Ser Davos dipped his spoon in the broth and picked up some bread. “Uh, Ser Davos Seaworth, pleased to meet you.”

“You’re a Knight?” Hot Pie asked with wide eyes.

“I am,” Ser Davos nodded. “For all the good it’s done me lately.” He muttered to himself as he tore off a bite of bread.

Hot Pie looked him up and down. “Where’s your armour?”

“I’m not really one for armour. Not really one for fighting, actually, if I can avoid it.” Ser Davos said.

“But…you gotta have armour.” Hot Pie lamented as if all the energy had been taken from him. He looked like he was about to get upset.

Pausing in his eating again, Ser Davos prepared for more confusion. “I do.” He carefully agreed with a nod of his head.

“All Knights got armour,” Hot Pie explained, staring at Ser Davos as if surely he was about to pull some armour out and show that he was right. He frowned, turning off to the side in thought. “Well actually, now I think about it…armour makes a Knight, but maybe Knights don’t make the armour,” he narrowed his eyes, staring up at nothing. Subtly, Ser Davos followed his focus with a frown, checking in case there was someone there; there was not. “Everyone with armour is a Knight, but not all Knights need to have armour,” Hot Pie said decidedly, turning back to Ser Davos. “If, like yourself, the fancy doesn’t take you one day.” He nodded, his eyes wide at his understanding.

“Right, yes.” Ser Davos gave a slow nod.

“And you can leave your armour at home.” Hot Pie said, a smile on his face.

“Yes.” Ser Davos repeated, keeping it simple as that seemed to work best.

“Like all sweet pies are pies, but not all pies are sweet.” Hot Pie beamed, proud of his thinking.

“Exactly.” Ser Davos agreed before clearing his throat, going back to his broth.


	7. Are You Sure You're A Stark?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, everyone. I'm really glad this is giving some smiles.
> 
> This is starting to feel like Arya and Gendry's wedding reception or something where the only thing everyone has in common is knowing the couple. I like it! ha.

Hot Pie looked the tall redhead up and down with narrowed eyes. “Are you sure you’re a Stark? You don’t look like any Stark I’ve ever met.” He shook his head.

Sansa took a small breath, smiling as pleasantly as she could. “Quite sure.”

“From Winterhell?” Hot Pie asked.

“It’s Winterfell, actually.” She corrected with a single nod, some genuine bemusement growing.

Shaking his head, Hot Pie took a step back. “See, now I got you 'cause I know that’s not true,” he pointed, his eyebrows raised in indignation. “I’ve been told all about Winterhell, I have,” he nodded. “So I’m sorry Lady, Your Lady, but you won’t get nothing from me.”

Sansa stood in shock, staring at him. “Arya is just across the room.” She pointed out with a frown as she turned towards her sister who was standing with Gendry some benches down. Both of them noticed the new attention, looking back at Sansa and Hot Pie with some confusion.

Hot Pie who had also turned to see the pair, turning fully to see behind him, took their looks for something else. He turned back to Sansa, feeling even more sure in his stance. “Yeah but…well I don’t know that. Don’t know her.” He shrugged.

Staring at him in disbelief, Sansa found some fondness for his obvious intentions. “Perhaps if you’re able, you should visit us in…Winterhell,” she swallowed. “You’d be very welcome.” She offered with a sweet smile.

“Aw thanks! That’s nice of you.” Hot Pie said with a beaming smile.

Sansa could only blink at the change.

Gendry came hurrying up to them, standing close to Hot Pie. “Hot Pie, this is Lady Sansa Stark.” He introduced with some panic, his tone laced with unsaid warnings.

“Are you sure?” Hot Pie asked, looking up at Gendry and paying the tone no attention.

Gendry shook his head, frowning at the unexpected question. “What? Yes, I'm sure!”

“You’re not always right you know. In fact, sometimes your judgement is right off so it is.” Hot Pie said seriously, his own judgement obvious.

“Like when?” Gendry scoffed, now ignoring what he was supposed to be doing – ignoring Sansa entirely, like he’d forgotten she was there. Sansa watched them back and forth, every so often looking around as if worried people would associate her with them.

“Like that time you sent us into battle!” Hot Pie cried with his hands on his hips. “We all followed you, didn’t we? You and Arry. Last battle I ever really seen, proper like.” He shook his head.

“It was the only battle you’ve ever seen,” Gendry gave back before he realised what he’d said and he that was getting involved. He shook his head clear. “It wasn’t a battle!”

Keeping one hand on his hip, Hot Pie leaned back, pointing a finger at Gendry. “See, poor judgement.”

Gendry rolled his eyes at him. “Just…say goodbye to Lady Stark.” He ordered as he started pushing at Hot Pie, directing him away by his shoulders. He bowed his head away from Sansa.

“Goodbye Your Lady,” Hot Pie said seriously, respectfully, as they moved past her. “You’re grabby, you know. Is Arry okay with that?” he asked Gendry. “Right enough, I do remember her grabbing my ears.” He mused, covering his ears.

“Arya is the one that sent me over to shut you up, so be glad your ears are alright!” Gendry sniped at him.

Sansa watched them go, shaking her head at her sister’s choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Hot Pie corrected himself on Winterfell but this is of course more fun, so I hope you'll all allow it.


	8. Blue Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So of course these aren't supposed to be taken super seriously but...this one is a whole other level. So if you do need some realism, this may not be your favourite.

“Yeah! Just…just yelled at it. Real gusto, you know? From here,” Jon said drunkenly, patting his abdomen. Hot Pie tried to copy him but hiked his shoulders up, as if trying to make himself a force to be reckoned with. Jon frowned at him. “No, here.” He corrected, giving a pat to Hot Pie’s abdomen too, showing the best way to angrily yell.

Nodding as he listened, Hot Pie turned back to Jon. “And it fell? Just like that?” he asked, feeling around his stomach for where to yell from.

“Just like that,” Jon gave a single turn of his head. “Crumbled,” he added in a whisper. With a serious frown, he faced Hot Pie. “I mean, I was…I was scared, I was, but…” he shook his head. “I had to get to Bran,” he sniffed, lowering his head. “Didn’t have a choice.”

“Wow.” Hot Pie stared in amazement.

Jon sat up straight from his place on one of the inn’s tables, taking himself out of the memory. “Seriously, Arya’s friend, Ser Hot Pie,” he said with a cheer, pointing at Jaime across the room. The Lannister pointed back at him, recognising the temporary honorary knighthood he had given – a way to mark his life before what he believed could be his final hours. “You ever come across a dragon…just yell. It’ll go down,” Jon added, hiccupping and then grimacing as something else wouldn’t stay down. Hot Pie quickly poured a refill from the jug sitting on the table. “Oh, thanks.” Jon said brightly as he eyed the ale, taking it from Hot Pie and gulping back a drink.

“Was it big?” Hot Pie asked.

“Huge,” Jon said as he sat the tankard down. Bringing his arms up and opening them up, he tried to show the size. He swayed as he moved, almost falling over, though he didn’t seem to notice. “And blue.” He gave an absent-minded nod as if an unimportant detail he was giving.

“Blue?” Hot Pie frowned in confusion.

“Blue.” Jon repeated, nodding as he stared intensely at nothing, a serious frown back on his face.

“Never heard about no blue dragons.” Hot Pie shook his head.

“That’s because I yelled it down,” Jon explained. “No more blue dragon.” He whispered dramatically, gestured his hands in the air.

Hot Pie copied him once again, spreading his hands slowly through the air. “No more blue dragon.” He echoed.

Jon stared through his hands, spotting someone in the room. “Tormund!” he called.

The Wildling turned, an immediate grin spreading across his face. “Crow!” he yelled back, shoving his way past people to get to Jon. He thumped Jon on his back in greeting; Jon fell forward before sitting back again.

Jon looked up at Tormund standing next to him as he stayed on the table. “Tell…tell him, tell Arya’s friend, Ser Hot Pie, about the dragon.”

Planting his feet, Tormund took a drink, wiped his beard and pushed his drinking horn into Jon’s hands. It sloshed all over him. Tormund faced Hot Pie. “Oh, this mad fucker right here throws himself on the thing, soaring through the sky –“

“No, not…not that one. The blue one.” Jon interrupted.

“Oh, I never actually saw the blue one,” Tormund shrugged as he looked down at Jon. “I wasn’t there.”

Jon frowned. “But I yelled at it.” He said sadly, dropping his head.

“I believe you, Crow,” Tormund assured comfortingly as he threw an arm around Jon, crushing him to him. Turning to Hot Pie on Jon’s other side, he leaned his head forward.

“Which one are you?” he asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Uh, Arry and Gendry’s friend.” Hot Pie said nervously.

“Ahh the ones who are fucking!” Tormund exclaimed happily, leaning back and tall again as he cheered.

“I’m still here.” Jon grumbled.

Tormund looked confused at the relevance. “I don’t think that will stop them fucking.” He said obliviously.

“…maybe if I yell at him…” Jon mused to himself. “Power of a dragon,” he added, his eyes widening as he realised what he said. He sat up as straight as he could with Tormund’s arm still around him. “I mean, of a dragon…” he trailed off, trying to think of a way to describe what he’d done that would distract from his near slip up. “I yelled at it,” he eventually said. “I’ll…I’ll do that with Gendry.”

“You want Gendry to fall down?” Hot Pie asked, concerned his friend may suffer the same fate as the last of the blue dragons.

“As long as Arya isn’t on top of him when he goes.” Jon muttered, a heavy frown pulling his face down.

“He took my advice!” Tormund celebrated as he took his drink back. “Fucking’s best!” he said with a raise of the drinking horn.

Hot Pie smiled, raising the jug and nodding happily.

Jon sat with his frown, sulking. “Bad advice. Awful advice. Advice I did not back.” he continued to mutter to himself, shaking his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! So, kind of could not get over the idea of Jon boasting about being able to just yell at Viserion and stopping him. And then when everyone was drunk in episode 4...it just made it so much harder not to think about. I'm pretty sure this will be the only one of these that is that silly.
> 
> I'm working on a bunch of things that are kind of coming just as my head deals with them, really. So feel free to look out for those :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> <https://secondfromtheright.tumblr.com/>


End file.
